


Truth or Dare

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Vala decide to pass the time with an innocent game. As if there were such a thing with Vala involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Sam ran her hand along the wall, shaking her head as she reached the spot where she started. Vala said, "Well?" Her voice was hopeful, but Sam could only offer a shake of her head as she pressed the button on her radio.

"No luck, Cam. Looks like the only access is out there."

"Yeah," Cam said, sounding a bit more perturbed. "I'm taking a look at this, and I'm not going to be any help out here."

Sam closed her eyes and visualized the display. "It's a mathematical code. Vala and I will sit tight here; you head back to the SGC and bring someone back. Dr. Lee would be my first choice, if he's available."

"All right. Teal'c will stay here in case whoever set the trap comes back. You gals stay out of trouble in there. We'll be back ASAP."

Sam looked around the small cell and said, "Yeah. Stay out of trouble."

Vala slid off the bench that ran around the perimeter of the room and said, "So they should be right back, yeah? Fifteen minutes to the Gate, fifteen minutes back, figure... twenty minutes for Dr. Lee to get suited up..."

"If they can even find him," Sam said. She unzipped her jacket and tossed it onto the bench. "He has to debrief General Landry, and that could take a while."

The room they were in was about the size of an average master bedroom, with curved walls that made it look like an egg. The walls and floor were rust-orange, and the light was provided through narrow slits near the top of the dome that let in the sun. Sam sat down on the bench and stretched her legs. "We might as well get comfortable."

"The last time I got bored--"

"You took hostages," Sam said. She lay down and covered her face with her hat. "I know. Daniel told me. Look, take advantage of it. Lay down. Take a nap."

"I'm not tired."

Sam rolled her eyes, remembering the arguments she'd had with Cassie. Of course, Cassie had been thirteen at the time... She sighed and said, "Vala, I barely got any sleep last night..."

"Just keep me company for a little while. Daniel told me all kinds of games from Earth and I've been dying to play them. Please?"

Sam groaned and sat up. She brushed the dust from her cap and dropped it onto the seat next to her. "All right. All right. What do you want to do? Our options are limited."

"20 questions."

Sam shook her head. "You wouldn't win, and I would never hear the end of it."

"I might win!"

Sam said, "I'm an energetic galaxy with an active galactic nucleus, and the most luminous object in the universe."

Vala stared at her for a second and said, "Fine. No 20 questions. How about truth or dare?"

Sam considered dismissing the idea, but there weren't many dares possible in the confined space. And for the truth options... well, she had been wanting to bond with Vala. As long as they had some ground rules, it shouldn't be too dangerous. She sighed and said, "Okay. Who goes first?"

"Me. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Vala sat on the ground, legs folded, and gripped her ankles as she considered the possibilities. Finally, she said, "Name one person at the SGC that you have... kissed? And I mean passionate kisses, not little friendly pecks. Real, hot, on the lips--"

"Teal'c."

Vala's jaw dropped. "You and Muscles?"

"No, it didn't go anywhere. It was an emotional time. I sat up with him all night and we talked, and we made out for a while. That was it."

"Interesting," Vala said. "Okay, your turn."

Sam decided to ask something that had been bugging her for years. She rested her elbows on her knees and said, "How far did you and Daniel get when you stole the _Prometheus_?"

Vala grinned and stretched, leaning back to prop herself up on her elbows. "Well, you'd have to ask Daniel. But I did wake up in a blue jumpsuit without my underwear." She arched an eyebrow.

Sam chuckled and said, "If I know Daniel, he blindfolded himself before he even touched you."

"Where's the fun in that?" Vala winked. "Okay, your turn now. Truth or dare?"

#

"Who the hell told _you_?"

"Who _didn't_?" Vala said. She grinned and said, "That's your dare. If you won't tell me who at the SGC you would have sex with if given the opportunity, you have to do the dare."

Sam closed her eyes. One drunken party at O'Malley's. One stupid karaoke night dare. She'd won two hundred dollars, but was it worth it? Every time someone brought it up, every time someone heard about that stupid song. She sighed, checked her watch, and said, "Okay, fine. Give me your canteen."

Vala handed it over and Sam took a drink. She licked her lips, cleared her throat before she took a deep breath. She hummed a brief little tune and then began to sing: "There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium; And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium; And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium; And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium; Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium; And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium; And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium; And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium..."

#

Vala rested her chin in her hand as Sam began to wave her hand in time to the rhythm of the song... "And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium; Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and cesium..."

#

Sam sang, "These are the only ones of which the news has come to Ha'vard... And there may be many others, but they haven't been discavard." She took a deep breath, exhaled, and wiped her hand across her forehead. Vala handed her the canteen again and Sam took a long drink. "There. I realize you have no way of validating it, but trust me, it's true. I mean, it's out of date. I tried writing an updated verse, but--"

"Oh, God," Vala groaned. "Stop, stop. I believe you."

Sam smiled and said, "I guess I win. Your turn... truth or dare."

"Truth," Vala said.

Sam considered it. This was her chance to move the game into a more mature avenue, a way to get to know her newest teammate. On the other hand, it opened up the chances that Vala would ask her some probing question that she didn't really want to answer. She said, "What's the one thing you wish you had never stolen?"

Vala said, "Ooh, good question." She tapped her finger against her bottom lip.

"I'd understand if you said the _Prometheus_."

"Why would I say that?"

"Well, it led to you meeting us, and then the Ori and... Adria..."

Vala said, "I don't regret that. Not for a minute." Sam and Vala smiled at each other and then Vala snapped her fingers. "A _hideous_ toad statue from Jaxieas. Rare family heirloom my foot, that thing was in every house on ten planets. And hardly worth the restocking fee that I paid to get it off my ship." She rolled her eyes and shuddered. "I still see it in my dreams sometimes."

#

Sam hoped she wasn't blushing when she said, "Twice."

"That's it?"

"In one night?" Sam said, suddenly defensive. "I think that's pretty impressive."

"Oh, you poor thing."

#

Sam raised an eyebrow as Vala walked the perimeter of the room on her hands, her T-shirt hanging down to expose her belly as she kicked with her feet to keep balance. When she reached the starting point, marked by Sam's cap, she dropped to the ground with a flourish and took her bow. Sam said, "Very impressive. Maybe next time tuck your shirt in."

"Are you kidding?" Vala said. She lifted her shirt and patted her belly. "That's part of the show."

#

"That's a little too far, Vala," Sam said.

"I didn't know there was a line," Vala said.

Sam chewed her lip and looked toward the door. She considered the dare and cleared her throat. "Okay."

Vala's eyes widened. "You'll do it?"

"It's a dare. I'm honor-bound to do it. When we get out of here and back to the SGC, I'll..." She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "I'll give Teal'c a pair of my panties."

Vala laughed and fell back onto the ground. "Fantastic!"

"Just remember," Sam said, "turnabout is fair play. And it's your turn."

Vala said, "Bring it on."

#

"Fingers," Vala said without hesitation. Sam's question had backfired; Vala's bluntness had made _her_ squirm in her seat. Vala shrugged and said, "There are certain benefits to the mechanical devices, of course. But fingers are definitely the best way to rub one out."

Sam cleared her throat and placed her hands on the bench on either side of her. "Okay, then."

Vala was lying on her side in the middle of the floor, her head propped on her hand. "Your turn now, Colonel. Truth or dare?"

Her mind raced with the secrets Vala would pull from her, the possible blackmail material that she could pull from Sam's mind. So against her better judgment, imagining another musical performance, Sam said, "Dare."

Vala's face brightened and she sat up, leaning forward. "I want to watch you."

"Watch me what?"

"What we were _just_ talking about."

Sam's eyes widened. "No. No way."

"Come on, Sam. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Vala, it's... it's so far beyond the line that I don't even know where to begin."

Vala moved forward and rested her arm on the bench next to Sam. "So you've _never_ let anyone watch you? That's a shame."

Sam had an image of Janet Fraiser in a nightie, both of them a little buzzed, Janet's hand sliding down the bodice of her gown and the nipple rising against the material as Sam pushed her hand into her boxer shorts. The way Janet's breath had caught, as if Sam was touching her instead of herself. Sam blinked away the memory and said, "It's too special, all right? I..."

Vala put her hand on Sam's knee and said, "I understand. I'll come up with a different dare."

Sam looked down at Vala's hand on her thigh. Maybe it was time. Janet wouldn't want her to stagnate, wouldn't be happy if she knew that Sam was depriving herself of something that could be pleasurable. And, hell, it would be hot. She was already a little worked up just at the thought of it.

_Besides,_ said the voice of Janet that occupied her mind, _I'll be watching, too._ Sam smiled and closed her eyes.

"How about..."

"I'll do it," Sam said quietly. Vala looked at her, and Sam said, "Back up a little."

Vala scooted back, sitting in the middle of the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and said, "You really don't have to..."

"No," Sam said. "I don't. But I want to." She stood up and undid her belt, fumbling with the button before she dragged down the fly. She pulled her pants down to mid-thigh, sat on the bench, and tried to catch her breath. She was wearing gray underwear, tremendously plain and non-erotic. She rested her hand on her bare thigh and looked at Vala with half-lidded eyes. "If anyone at the base hears a _word_..."

"Uh-uh, no," Vala said. Sam was surprised to hear a note of tension in Vala's voice. _I've got her,_ she realized. _All my questions, all my attempts to get the upper hand, and I've finally topped Vala Mal Doran._

Sam hooked her thumb under the elastic of her underwear and pushed her fingers inside. Vala took a sudden, deep breath and bit her lip as Sam stroked the blonde curls between her legs with the tips of two fingers, moving slowly downward. She gasped when she touched herself, and she was surprised to see Vala's shoulders jump as well. Sam licked her lips and began to stroke, teasing her folds with two fingers.

Vala said, "Sam... c-can..."

"Truth or dare," Sam said.

"Dare," Vala said, almost at the same time Sam said the word.

Sam licked her lips and said, "Touch yourself."

Vala's hands moved quickly to her own belt, yanking it open before pushing her hand inside. As Sam's arousal grew, her free hand moved up her side. She dragged her fingers over her ribcage and cupped one breast, holding it through her shirt and bra and squeezing gently. She thought of Janet, the first woman to ever go down on her, the first woman she had ever kissed. She thought of Teal'c, and the way his lips felt against hers, and how safe she felt in his arms.

Sam rested her shoulders against the curved wall and met Vala's eyes. Vala grinned, and Sam found herself returning the smile as she moved her fingers faster. She squeezed her breast, arching her back as she pictured Teal'c or Janet being the one touching her, or maybe both of them, at the same time, she wanted... God, she needed to get laid.

_Damn it, she said dare! Why didn't you make her touch_ you, _stupid?_

"Vala," Sam gasped.

Vala was on her knees, shoulders hunched, her free hand gripping and releasing her thigh as she rocked her hips forward against her hand.

Sam lifted her hips and bared her teeth as she came, thrusting two fingers into her and using her thumb to circle her clit as best she could in between thrusts. She came with a cry, her head against the stone wall and her body arched up off the bench. Her legs went rigid and she pressed her hand tight against her mound as she trembled through her climax. She heard Vala's sounds of pleasure and knew she had finished as well, both of them sagging against the stone of their prison cell and trying to catch their breath.

Sam kept her pants around her knees, but withdrew her hand from her underwear. She looked at Vala, fighting back the embarrassment to gauge Vala's opinion. Vala grinned, and Sam found herself returning it. She cleared her throat and pushed her hair out of her face, pulling her knees together to close her thighs.

"Sam..." Vala said.

Sam looked at her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sam said without hesitation.

Vala hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants and started to push them down, and Sam's heart rate quickened. She put her hands on the edge of the bench to push herself off, to join Vala on the stone floor of the cell, to fulfill whatever dare Vala had in mind for her.

"I want you to--"

"Colonel Carter."

Sam and Vala both jumped, and Sam muttered a curse under her breath as she grabbed her radio. "Yeah, Teal'c."

"Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Lee are within sight."

"That's great, Teal'c," Sam said. She looked at Vala, longing in her eyes. "I'll stay on the radio in case Dr. Lee needs to brainstorm."

"Very well. Stand by."

Sam released the button on the radio and said, "Bad timing."

"The worst."

Sam returned to the bench and pulled her trousers up. She fastened them, tightened the belt, and made sure she was presentable.

"Sam," Vala said.

"Remember you have an outstanding dare to complete."

She chuckled. "Teal'c will receive a pair of my underwear, don't worry."

"I wasn't talking about that one," Vala said.

Sam met Vala's eyes and her smile widened. "I always pay my debts, Ms. Mal Doran."

"See that you do, Colonel. See that you do."


End file.
